1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic bearing.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydraulic bearings are well-known, for example, from European Patent No. 0 547 287 B1. The previously known hydraulic bearing, as disclosed in European Patent No. 0 547 287 B1, includes a pot-shaped housing, in which the opening is sealed by an annular spring element made of an elastomeric material, a separating wall having a flow-through opening being positioned in the axial direction between the spring element and the housing base. On the one side, the separating wall, together with the spring element, delimits a working chamber in the axial direction, and on the other side, the separating wall, together with a boundary wall, delimits a compensating chamber in the axial direction. The working and the compensating chambers are each filled with damping fluid, and communicate through the flow-through opening in the separating wall. In the axial direction, the separating wall between the working and compensating chambers is constructed in two parts and perforated in a grid-like manner. An annular diaphragm, which can vibrate in the axial direction, is axially positioned between the parts of the separating wall, near the grid-like structure. Because the working chamber and the compensating chamber are connected in series in the axial direction, the design of the previously known hydraulic bearing is relatively large in the axial direction. In addition, the separating wall has a relatively complicated design between the working and compensating chamber, which is unsatisfactory in regard to technical function and economics.
It is an object of the invention to provide a hydraulic bearing of the type described above which has more compact dimensions in the axial direction. It is another object of the invention to provide such a hydraulic bearing having a small number of parts so that the bearing is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by a hydraulic bearing, including a supporting bearing (1) and a bearing member (2), which are supported against each other by an elastic spring element (3) made of rubber elastic material, and delimit a working chamber (4) and a compensating chamber (5); the working chamber (4) and the compensating chamber (5) each being filled with damping fluid (6) and being in fluid communication with each other; the bearing member (2) essentially having a pot-shaped design; the supporting bearing (1) and the elastic spring element (3) essentially being disposed in the interior space (7) defined by the pot-shaped bearing member (2); the peripheral side of bearing member (2) is having a two-shell design and an outer ring (8), which encloses an inner ring (9) with a radial clearance; the compensating chamber (5) being disposed in the gap formed by the clearance, and being delimited by a boundary wall (11), which extends in the axial direction, can expand in a radial direction, and essentially accommodates an increase in volume pressurelessly; and the boundary wall (11) being positioned between the outer ring (6) and inner ring (9) in a liquid-tight manner.